


Just A Kiss

by celine_cooperjones



Category: Desperate Housewives
Genre: Bree isn’t an alcoholic for story purposes, F/F, Not Canon Compliant, The couple we were robbed of seeing!!, like really not at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 23:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30147087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celine_cooperjones/pseuds/celine_cooperjones
Summary: Tired of seeing Bree wallowing over Orson, Katherine takes her out to take her mind off of things.
Relationships: Katherine Mayfair/Bree Van de Kamp
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Just A Kiss

_ It had been a mere three months since Katherine Mayfair shot her ex husband, and it had been just over a week since Bree Van De Kamp’s divorce to Orson Hodge was finalized.  _

_ Though the two women had started off on the wrong foot, it quickly became clear to them that it was much easier to work together than try and destroy each other. And thus they came up with the idea of starting their own catering company, much to their excitement and the skepticism of their friends.  _

_ With all of her time and energy invested in her work, Katherine hadn’t paid much mind to the bickering couple. After all, she knows first hand just how infuriating it can be taking orders from the red head.  _

_ When Bree had dropped the news of her divorce on her, it had come as a shock. Bree and Orson Hodge seemed like a picturesque couple, the kind you’d find in a hearty television sitcom, or read about in a morning comic strip.  _

_ She also hadn’t expected to find Bree wallowing in her bed for days after the divorce was finalized, and she wasn’t going to let it go on any longer, much to the dismay of the tear stained woman.  _

“Get up!” Katherine demands as she storms into Bree’s bedroom. “You’ve been cooped up in her for a week now, and it’s pathetic.” 

“I just got a divorce.” 

“Newsflash, so did I. But I didn’t lie in my bed and whine about it all day long.” 

“It’s a completely different situation.” 

“Actually it’s not, mine is worse.” That earns her a glare from the woman, still wrapped in her bedsheets, an array of Kleenexes surrounding her head like a crown. “Now get up, and get in the shower. This room reeks of pity and despair.” 

“Well the door is right there, why don’t you use it?” 

Katherine’s face softens and she joins Bree in the bed, setting her hand on her shoulder. “Because I know what you’re going through and I know from experience that it’s better to take your mind off of it.” 

Bree rolls onto her side with a sniffle. “Katherine, as sweet as I find it that you care so much, I’m really not in the mood to do anything.” 

“Well that’s just too damn bad.” She yanks the blankets away and walks in the direction of the en-suite bathroom. “Now are you going to get into the shower yourself or am I going to have to force you?” 

_ And that’s how Katherine Mayfair managed to get Bree Van De Kamp out of bed, the first step to getting her out of a post-divorce slump.  _

“You told me we were going to a restaurant!” Bree scolds as Katherine pulls into the parking lot of one of Fairview’s many bars. 

“I lied.” She explains with a shrug. “I knew you wouldn’t come if I told you where we were really going. And believe me, nothing helps numb the pain like a few shots of tequila.” 

“Yes, well, I’d rather not find out. Take me home.” 

“Fine, after you have a drink though.” 

“Katherine, if you think I am going in there, you are sorely mistaken, and you clearly don’t know me at all.” 

“Actually you’re wrong, I know you better than you think, and I understand you more than most. Just have one drink, okay? It’s good to get out of the house.” 

Bree sighs, but unbuckles her seatbelt nonetheless. “Fine. I’ll have one drink, but then we’re leaving.” 

_ 4 shots of tequila later, Bree finds herself thinking that maybe Katherine was right. But she also finds herself appreciating the fellow red-head in a much different way than expected.  _

“Maybe you were right,” Bree slurs. “I haven’t thought about Orson since…” 

“Now?” Katherine finishes for her. 

“Right again.” Bree giggles. “Can I get another?” She requests, flagging down the bartender. 

“Actually,” Katherine interjects, taking the woman’s hands. “Why don’t we get you back home?” 

“You said I needed to get out of the house.” 

“Yes, but at the rate you’re going you’re going to have a hangover for a week.” She takes Bree’s purse for her and offers her a hand, helping the swaying woman through the crowd. 

_ Katherine Mayfair had gone out of her way to cheer up Bree Van De Kamp, expecting nothing but a simple thank you in return. But when she arrived back home, and helped Bree into bed, she was rewarded with a little bit more than a couple genuine words. _

“Could you at least put a little effort in?” Katherine grumbles as she helps Bree pull her sweater over her head, her body tired and reminiscent of a noodle. 

“I’m too tired.” 

“Fine,” Katherine sighs, helping her up. “Let’s get you into bed, just didn’t think you wanted to sleep in a silk blouse.” 

That makes Bree’s eyes widen and she reaches for the buttons of her blouse, pinching them open one by one. She shrugs it off once it’s unbuttoned and hands it to the woman in front of her. 

Katherine drapes it over the chair at her vanity and turns her attention back to Bree, who’s stumbling her way towards her bed and pulling back her covers. “Alright, let’s get you to bed.” She pulls the comforter over the woman once she’s lying down and as she reaches over to turn off the lamp, Bree catches her arm. “Please don’t tell me you’re going to puke.” 

Bree doesn’t answer, instead, she lifts her head up from the pillow and presses her lips to Katherine’s. The latter of whom doesn’t quite register what’s happening until Bree is pulling away and rolling onto her side, mumbling a goodnight to her before drifting off to sleep. 

Katherine stands frozen, staring down at the redhead whose lips were just pressed to hers. “Bree?” There’s no response besides a soft snore from the woman, so Katherine shakes it off and makes her way out of the room, heading home with the feeling of Bree’s lips still lingering. 

_ The next morning, Katherine wakes up wondering if the moment she shared with the woman next door was a dream.  _

_ Bree, wakes up wondering if she actually did kiss Katherine, or if it was just a figment of her imagination. _

_ An thus ensued an awkward morning meeting, where both women were too shy to mention the night’s events.  _

“Maybe we can follow up the main course with a dark chocolate ganache tart?” Bree suggests. “It’s always a hit.” 

“Sounds delicious.” Katherine agrees, more interested in watching Bree’s every move and trying to read her body language than the menu. 

“Katherine dear, are you alright? You’ve barely said a word since you arrived.” 

“I’m fine.” Katherine insists. “Just wondering if we’re going to discuss what happened last night.” 

Bree freezes, her own hovering above the paper. “Last night?” 

“I took you home, and was about to leave when you kissed me?” Katherine reminds. “Ring any bells?” 

Bree’s mouth falls open. “Oh Katherine I am so sorry, I don’t know what got into me.” 

“Don’t apologize, you were drunk. I just don’t want this to sour our friendship so I figured we should at least address it.” Bree is quiet for a moment. “Bree?” 

“What if it wasn’t just alcohol?” 

That catches her off guard. “Meaning?”

“Meaning, maybe the desire was there before I had tequila rushing through my veins.” 

“Are you saying you wanted to kiss me?” Katherine smirks. 

“Maybe subconsciously? I’ve been so terribly lonely since Orson and I separated, and you’ve been there for me. I suppose it could just be a need for companionship.” 

“Or?” 

“Or… it could be something else.” 

“Is this your way of saying you want to do it again?” Katherine teases, just ribbing the red head, not expecting her to actually agree. 

“Would it be so absurd?” 

Katherine chokes out a laugh, in utter disbelief. “Well no, I just hadn’t expected you suggesting it again. I just assumed you thought I was Orson in your drunken haze.” 

“You are nothing like Orson.” 

The two share a smile, the silence in the air thick. “Well, are we finished with the menu?” Katherine asks, breaking the awkward tension. 

“I believe so. Should be all set for Friday.” 

“I’ll call the Mcdonall’s and just run it past them.” She reaches over to grab the menu and pauses when she’s face level with Bree. Two sets of eyes flicker to each other’s lips and then Katherine is leaning in, pressing her lips to Bree’s in a soft kiss. 

They linger for a moment, neither moving or touching the other, just focusing on the feeling of their lips pressed together. 

Katherine pulls away first, a hint of a smile creeping onto her lips. “Well, I guess we’re even now.” 

Bree swallows hard, eyes staring intensely into Katherine’s. She rises up from her seat slowly and reaches out her hand, resting it on Katherine’s cheek, stroking her cheekbone with her thumb. “May I?” 

Katherine let’s out a soft laugh. “Oh we’re asking for permission now?” 

It doesn’t matter who initiates the next kiss, they immediately get lost in it. As Katherine’s hands snake around Bree’s waist, the latter’s slip up into her hair, tugging just slightly to deepen the kiss. 

When Katherine’s tongue slides along Bree’s bottom lip, the redhead lets her in immediately. Tongues tangling as hands begin to travel. 

It’s so similar yet so different to kissing a man, no scratch of facial hair, no ruggedly chapped lips. Instead there's a sweet slide of lipstick and silky smooth skin. 

Bree’s hands slide out of Katherine’s hair and trail down her sides, just barely brushing against the side’s of her breasts before finding purchase on her hips. 

Katherine presses her hips into the taller woman, tugging her closer with the hands still around her waist. But just as she’s about to slip them lower, a car door opens and shuts, breaking them from their steamy bubble. 

They pull away with blushing cheeks and smudged lipstick. Eyes shooting to the window to find Susan Mayer carrying groceries up to her front door. 

“Well,” Katherine begins, clearing her throat awkwardly. “I should go call the Mcdonall’s.” 

“Right.” Bree agrees, finally stepping away from the woman and passing her the handwritten menu. “Let me know if we need to make any changes.” 

“Will do.” Katherine gives her a bright smile before waltzing out the front door, leaving a flustered Bree fighting a grin. 

_ And though it had seemed like a heat of the moment encounter, spurred on by cheap tequila, it quickly became clear to the women involved that it was much, much more.  _


End file.
